


Football Game Kisses

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Castiel in Glasses, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Nerd Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when he’s about to start climbing up the bleachers, someone grabs him from behind, turning him around. They wrap their arms around his waist and suddenly he’s facing a group of people. “Hey, guys, this is my new boyfriend, say ‘hi’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Game Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened to me, minus the whole finding my true love and making out thing. I was walking up through the stands and this guy turned me around to all his friends and said, "Hey, guys, this is my new girlfriend!" and the only thought running through my head was "oh my god this is my high school au moment, don't screw it up". Anyway, thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel rarely ever goes to the games his school puts on. School ‘nerd’ plus entire football team? No thank you.

Anna somehow talks him into it, though, and that’s where he finds himself Friday night. While he’d rather be home alone working on his homework for the week or reading, listening to music or talking to Gabriel, he’s stuck pretending to cheer for the team he cares least about.

The student section is packed; he’s falling off the bleachers whenever people start to jump up and down, and Anna isn't even talking to him. He wages it'd be better sitting in the band section even if it were too loud and he wouldn't be able to hear the next day. Anything would be more fun than this, surrounded by Anna's friends giggling over the football players.

Castiel scoffs.

He plays on his phone for most of the game, texting Gabriel and Balthazar about how amazing his night is going so far. _Not_.

People in the first few rows start to run out onto the field after a buzzer sounds, and he tugs on Anna’s sleeve.

“What’s going on?” He calls over all the people talking at the same time, and she shrugs.

“Just go along with it, it’s what I do.”

Everyone starts to run out onto the field, and Castiel is forced to play along lest he be the last one left up on the bleachers -- left alone, yes, but not in a way he wants to be.

People line up, two lines as everyone touches fingertips, making a makeshift tunnel.

Everyone starts to make an ‘oh’ sound, growing in pitch, and then the players are rushing onto the field, whizzing by right under Castiel’s hands.

While the players are getting ready to get back in the game after halftime, the students run back up into the bleachers.

Castiel diverts away from Anna to use one of the gross port-a-potties. There’s a long line that he waits through, and then it’s back up into the bleachers. A feat not even a mountain climber could finish. He worms his way through people, bumping into them, and just when he thinks he’s found Anna again, he realizes he’s only just made it up the two steps onto the actual structure.

He sighs, frustrated.

Just when he’s about to start climbing up another set of stairs, someone grabs him from behind, turning him around. They wrap their arms around his waist and suddenly he’s facing a group of people.

“Hey, guys, this is my new boyfriend, say ‘hi’.”

Everyone in the group laughs and there’s a chorus of 'hi’s around the pack of people. There’s a flush burning down Castiel’s cheeks to his neck and chest. This has to be some joke or something. After all, everyone is laughing.

He pushes his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

“What’s your name?” There’s a girl who’s about as tall as he is with bright red hair. For a moment he thinks it’s Anna playing with him, but it’s someone else he doesn’t recognize.

"Like you don't know." Another person calls, and they laugh again.

“Castiel.”

“Hey, I’ve heard of you. You’re the geek from my biology class -- ow.”

“No making fun of my boyfriend.” The guy behind him says, flicking the other guy on the shoulder hard. He hasn't even seen him yet, and Castiel turns to find . . . _oh my god, it’s Dean Winchester_ , he thinks, and his eyes widen so big, they’re threatening to burst out of his head even though he knows it’s not possible. In this instance, he thinks the universe would make an exception because _Dean Winchester just called him his boyfriend_.

“So, Cas, what do you say? Be my boyfriend?” Dean pouts, sticking out his bottom lip comically, peering up through his eyelashes, and Castiel squirms in his tight hold.

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not, but based on your reputation I assume the latter.” Dean laughs, a full bellied thing that shakes them both considering Castiel is still in his arms.

“You do know who I am right? We have like, all of our classes together except you take stupid AP biology and I’m in the regular class, Mr. Smarty Pants.”

“How do you know so much about me?”

Dean falls silent and everyone in the group holds back snickers, shielded by their hands and sleeves.

“I, uh, sort of like you? I was waiting for you to walk by so I could catch you and tell you I, uh, wanted to ask you to homecoming.”

Castiel pauses, his brow furrowing.

“And . . . this isn't a joke, correct?”

“Nope, not a joke, cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Why are you hoping to die? I thought you just asked me to homecoming.” Dean laughs loudly again, and everyone around them joins in. Castiel wants to curl up under the stands and stay there for the rest of the game. He’s mortified.

“It’s a figure of speech, Cas. So . . . is that a no then?” Dean sounds sad, and Castiel turns to face him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, leaning up to kiss him soundly on the mouth. It's a spontaneous thing his body does of it's own volition, and even he's surprised.

He’s never kissed anyone, has no idea how to, and he hopes it isn't too horrible, but judging by the sound Dean just made, he wasn't expecting an answer in the first place.

Cheers erupt around them, and Dean thrusts his fist into the air, his arm breaking away from it’s embrace around Castiel’s waist. He shivers as the heat is stolen, breaking away from Dean’s mouth.

“Was _that_ a more sufficient yes?”

As it turns out, going under the bleachers isn't so bad, especially when you have someone there with you to kiss until everyone has left and then some. 

He'll have to get his glasses fixed before Monday, especially since Dean likes them so much. Enough to fog them up and knock them off his face and into the ground. Honestly, Castiel is too focused on licking into Dean's mouth and unbuckling his pants than finding his glasses in the dirt at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
